Second Chance
by KSarah
Summary: Set after eye gang episode! It will be a continuation of eye gang episode A Dareya Story for you Bandana!
1. Chapter 1

CID Bureo's environment was full of tension as they arrested Shreya and a heated argument was going on between Daya and other CID team on Shreya being a member of Eye Gang.

Acp - mene kabhi sapne mai bhi nahi socha tha ki humari ek itni kaabil officer eye gang ki member ho sakti hai. Gaddar nikli Shreya Gaddar nikli (loudly)

Daya - sir! mai nahi maanta ki Shreya aisa kuch kar sakti hai agar ussne aisa kiya bhi hai to mujhe pura yakin hai usski koi bahut badi majboori rahi hogi.  
Varna Shreya apne desh se Gaddari kabhi nahi kar sakti.

Acp (angrily) - koi bhi vajah koi bhi majboori ho Daya! Lekin Shreya ek apradhi hai. Mujrim hai vo aur usske saath vahi saluk hona chahiye jo ek apradhi ke saath hota hai. Purvi (loudly) Shreya ko interrogation room mai lekar aao.

Daya - sir! Aap aisa nahi kar sakte. Mai Shreya ko bahut ache se jaanta hu usski jarur koi majboori rahi hogi. Sir vo humari ek kaabil officer reh chuki se kam usse ek apradhi wala treatment to nahi milna chahiye. Please sir?

Abhijeet (loudly) - ye tum kya bol rahe ho Daya? Shreya ek khatarnak mujrim hai eye gang ki member hai vo. Aur usske saath vahi saluk hona chahiye jo ek apradhi ke saath hota hai

Daya (loudly) - Abhijeet!

Abhijeet - chilao mat Daya! Hum sab jaante hai ki tum ye sab kyu bol rahe ho. Kya agar Shreya ki jagah koi aur hota tab bhi tum yahi bolte?

Daya (In disbelief) - ye tum kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet? Ho kya gaya hai tumhe! Mai sirf vahi bol raha hu jo sahi hai. Shreya humari ek kaabil CID officer thi usske saath ek mujrim ki tarah saluk nahi kiya jaa sakta

Abhijeet - kyu Daya? Kyu usse ek mujrim ki tarah treat nahi kiya jaa sakta! Sirf isliye kyunki tum usse…

But before he could complete his sentence Daya shouted "Abhijeet! (Daya angrily looked at Abhijeet. He didn't say anything further and kept quiet seeing Daya so much angry)

Daya (looking at Acp sir) - sir please! Ek baar mujhe Shreya se akele mai baat karne dijiye. Please sir? I request you.

Acp thought for a moment and then gave him permission to talk to Shreya.

Acp - thik hai Daya! Lekin isske baad tum humare kaam mai koi dakalandaaji nahi karoge.

Daya nodded and went inside the room where they kept Shreya.

When he entered the room Shreya's back was towards him.

He went near her.

Daya - Shreya! Sab log janna chahte hai ki tumne aisa kyu kiya? Mai jaanta hu Shreya! Isske piche tumhari jarur koi majboori rahi hogi. please Shreya batao mujhe aakhir kyu kiya tumne aisa?

Shreya turned to him.

Shreya (calmly) - iss duniya mai sabse bada rishta kounsa hota hai! Aapko maloom hai sir?

Daya (without thinking) - haaan! Dosti ka rishta iss duniya mai sabse bada hota hai! pyaar,bharosa, izzat sab hota hai uss rishte mai.

Shreya (weak smile) - iss duniya mai sabse bada rishta ek Maa ka apne bache se hota hai.

Daya was shocked to hear this.

Shreya (smiled with tears) - CID chorrne ke baad mai duniya ka sabse behtareen kirdar nibha rahi thi. Ek Maa ka kirdar. (she smiled but tears were flowing from her eyes continuously) jab se meri Diya meri jindagi mai aayi mai bahut khush thi. Apne saare purane gum ko bhul gai mai. Meri Diya ne mujhe duniya ka sabse khubsurat ahsaas diya Maa banne ka ahsaas.

She was crying continuously while saying all this Daya wanted to console her he wanted to hug her but somehow he controlled himself.

Shreya - meri Diya sirf ek saal ki thi jab unn logo ne usse mujhse durr kar diya! Kidnap kar liya meri beti ko tab se mai katputli ki tarah unnke liye kaam kar rahi hu. Vo log mujhe jaise nacha rahe hai mai vaise naach rahi hu.  
vo log mujhe time time par usski photos bhejte the. Mene apni bachi ko sirf photos mai hi bada hote dekha hai. Kabhi kabhi sochti hu kahi barbosa mujhse jhuth to nahi bol raha? Meri beti jinda bhi hai ya nahi (she covered her face with her palms and started crying loudly)

Daya - please Shreya! Sambhalo khud ko.  
Mujhe nahi pata tha tumhare saath itna sab kuch ho gaya.

Shreya (angrily) - kaise pata hoga Sir! Aap to chale gaye meri jindagi se dur kabhi mood kar bhi aapne vaapas nahi dekha (pain was clearly visible in her eyes and voice)

Daya felt guilty he tried to avoid eye contact.

Shreya - ek Maa apne bache ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai sir! Uss insaan par goli bhi chala sakti hai jisse vo sabse jyada pyaar karti hai.

Daya felt a pinch in his heart when she said this.

Daya - please Shreya! Sambhalo khud ko.  
Mai samajh sakta hu

Shreya (loudly) - aap kabhi kuch nahi samajh sakte sir! Naa uss vaqt samajh paaye the na aage samajh paaoge! Please sir chale jaaiye yaha se isse pehle ki mai kuch aur kar baithu. please chale jaaiye

Daya understood how hurt she was!

Daya (with tears) - jaanta hu Shreya! mai gunahgaar hu tumhara. Shayad meri galti ki koi maafi bhi nahi hai. Lekin mai vaada karta hu tumse tumhari beti ko kuch nahi hone dunga mai. Kuch nahi hone dunga

Shreya again started crying remembering her daughter.

Daya thought something and then asked!

Daya - Shreya! Siddharth kaha hai?

But Shreya was not in a condition to answer anything. Meanwhile Daya got a call from Abhijeet and he left the place

A/N -  
Dear Bandana this one is for you.  
I have taken the Dareya scene from the real episode but did some changes in that!  
It is a continuation after the eye gang episode. Please review and let me know should I continue this or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Daya informed everyone about Shreya's daughter kidnapping….everyone were stunned to know the truth…

Acp (shocked) - kya? Ye tum kya bol rahe ho Daya?

Daya - mai sach bol raha hu sir…Shreya ne jo kuch bhi kiya apni beti ki jaan bachane ke liye kiya…

Acp - maana Daya…Shreya ne jo kuch bhi kiya apni beti ki jaan bachane ke liye kiya…lekin isse usske gunaah kam nahi ho jaate…vo humare liye abhi bhi ek apradhi hai…

Daya - jaanta hu sir…lekin ussne jo bhi kiya majboori mai kiya….sir hume Shreya ki beti ko bachana hi hoga…hume usski madad karni hogi

Abhijeet - Daya bilkul thik keh raha hai sir….jo kuch bhi ho hume uss masoom ko bachana hi hoga..inn sabme usski Kya galti hai….

Acp - vo to hum karenge hi….karenge hi….lekin samajh nahi aa raha hai ki kare kya? Humne barbosa ko to pakad liya lekin hum to ye bhi nahi jaante ki vo asli barbosa hai bhi ya nahi…

Daya (tightening his fist in anger) - 2minute mujhe usske saath dijiye sir...sab pata chal jaayega!

Acp - apne gusse ko kaabu mai rakho Daya…hume har ek kadam funk funk kar rakhna hoga…uss masoom ki jaan khatre mai hai humari ek galti usski jaan khatre mai daal sakti hai….Purvi tum Shreya ko yaha lekar aao (he ordered Purvi…she nodded and went)

Meanwhile watchman came there with a parcel in his hand "Sir! Ye parcel koi bureo ke bahar chorr kar gaya hai"

Acp - thik hai! Tum jaao

Daya opened the parcel there was a CD and a letter inside the packet…

Daya opened the letter

"Tum CID walo ke liye barbosa ki taraf se ek chotta sa tohfa"

Abhijeet (curious) - kya likha hai iss letter mai Daya? (and he took the letter from his hand and read it loud so everyone could hear it )

Acp - ye CD play karke dekhte hai…

Abhijeet nodded his head and played the CD on his laptop..…

Everyone were shocked to see the video clip….Siddharth was seating on a chair…his hands were tied with a rope and his mouth was covered with a tap….and there were many bruises on his body….

Daya (shocked) - ye to Siddharth hai…Isska matlab barbosa ne Siddharth ko bhi kidnap karke rakha hai..

Meanwhile Purvi came there along with Shreya….Shreya watched the vedio clip

Shreya (panic) - barbosa ne Siddharth ko bhi kidnap kar liya…..kitni buri haalat karke rakhi hai Siddharth ki pata nahi meri beti ke saath kya kiya hoga ussne…

Daya (trying to calm her) - sambhalo apne aap ko Shreya….kuch nahi hoga tumhari beti ko

Meanwhile Bureo's phone rang…Abhijeet picked the call….

Man (on call) - mera gift kaisa laga tum logo ko? Hahahahahha! Ye to sirf ek trailor tha….

Abhijeet (angrily) - kaun bol raha hai? Himmat hai to saamne aake baat kar

Acp signalled him to put the call on speaker...

Man - arrrre Abhijeet babu…gusse ko jara kaabu mai rakho apne…chalo ye gussa gussa baad mai khelte hai….Pehle jara kaam ki baat kar le?

Acp - kya kehna chahte ho tum? Jo bhi hai saaf saaf kaho?

Man - arre Acp sir itni bhi kya jaldi hai…..abhi aap ke paas ek aur parcel aaya hoga..jara usse khol kar bhi dekh lijiye

Meanwhile watchman came there and gave them another parcel….Daya opened it and was shocked to see a little girl's clothes which was fully covered in blood…..

Shreya (shocked,scared) - meri Diya….nahi meri Diya ko ku… kuch nahi ho sakta (she started crying)

Man (laughing) - abhi tak to bahut pyaar se rakha hai humne Shreya ki beti ko…lekin aage ki mai koi guarantee nahi leta…mere aadmi mere ek ishare par uss bachi ki gardan udaa denge….

Shreya (crying,pleading)- please meri bachi ko kuch mat karna….tum log jo kahoge mai Karne ke liye taiyar hu…..

Daya - Shreya! Sambhalo khud ko….tum aise kamjor nahi pad sakti…. (to man) aur tu jo koi bhi hai agar himmat hai to ek baar mere saamne aakar dikha

Man - Daya jara sambhalo khud ko…..lagta hai tumhe Shreya ki beti ki jara si bhi fikar nahi hai…yaad hai na tumhe Shreya tumhari kya hai ya fir mai yaad dilau?

Abhijeet (angrily) - Bass bahut bakwas kar li tumne….ab kaam ki baat karo….kya chahiye tumhe?

Man - barbosa ki rihaai…aur tumhari vo officer Shreya…

Daya (angrily) - barbosa ki rihaai to tum sapno mai hi dekhna aur agar tumne Shreya ki beti ko haath bhi lagaya to mai teri gardan marod dunga….

Man (laughing) - barbosa ki rihaai to hokar rahegi…..aur Shreya ki beti ke saath ab jo bhi hoga usske jimmedar tum log honge (and he cut the call)

Shreya (crying) - meri bachi ko kuch nahi hona chahiye….agar usse kuch ho gaya to mai mar jaaungi…

Daya (holding her shoulder) - hosh mai aao Shreya! Tumhe himmat se kaam lena hoga…tum aise kamjor nahi pad sakti….

Shreya kept her head on his chest she was crying very badly "Meri bachi ko bacha lo…Daya sir please meri bachi ko bacha lo"

Daya in order to comfort wrapped his hand around her shoulder and hugged her…Shreya too hugged him tightly and cried her heart out…

Acp - Purvi! Tum Shreya ko andar lekar jaao.

Purvi nodded and took Shreya inside a room….

Acp - hume challenge kar raha hai ye aadmi! CID ko challenge kar raha hai….

Abhijeet - hume kuch na kuch to Karna hi hoga sir…..Freddy tum mobile company se pata Karo ki ye call Kis number se aaya tha…saari kundali nikalo iss number ki…

Freddy - yess sir (and he went)

Daya - hum apne sab khabariyo ko alert kar dete hai sir….kuch na kuch to pata chalega…

Acp - Haaan ye thik rahega….humare Saree khabariyo ko alert kar do…kuch na kuch to jarur pata chalega koi na koi surak to jarur milega…

Daya nodded his head and left the Bureo….he was going towards his car but he stopped hearing Abhijeet's voice…..Abhijeet came close to him

Abhijeet (concerned) - tum thik to ho na Daya?

Daya (avoiding eye contact) - haaan mai bilkul thik hu…mujhe kya hoga?

Abhijeet - tu mujhse jhuth nahi bol sakta Daya…mai jaanta hu tujhe kaisa lag raha hoga ye jaankar ki Shreya ki ek beti bhi hai

Daya - aisi koi baat nahi hai Abhijeet….Shreya apni jindagi mai aage badh gai hai…usski khusi se badhkar mere liye kuch nahi hai….

Abhijeet - mai samajh sakta hu Daya…..

Daya - mai ab chalta hu Abhijeet….bahut kaam hai (and he left)

A/N - I know it's not good... 


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone in CID Bureo was busy in finding evidences about eye gang members whereabouts….some were busy in talking with their informers and some were searching the history of the gang in their data base…meanwhile Freddy came there….

Freddy - Sir! mobile company se uss number ke baare mai pata chal gaya hai….

Daya - Good work! Freddy…..number kaha ka hai?

Freddy - sir vo number andheri ke kisi PCO ka hai….

Daya - hmm thik hai! Chalke dekhte hai…..shayad kuch pata chal jaaye vaha se…. (and Daya with Freddy went to the PCO)

Daya to PCO owner - suniye uncle! Iss PCO se hume aaj ek call aaya tha...aap jara bata sakte hai ki kisne kiya hoga vo call?

Old man (while adjusting his glasses) - beta! Yaha se to roj najane kitne log call karte hai….mai kaise bata sakta hu ki vo call kisne kiya hoga?

Daya - uncle aapko kuch to yaad hoga….koi aisa aadmi jo thoda gadbad laga ho?

Old Man (suspicious) - lekin aap ye sab kyu puch rahe ho? Aap ho kaun?

Daya - dekhiye uncle hum log CID se hai (he removed his batch from his pocket and show him)

Old Man (surprised) -CID! Kuch hua hai kya sir?

Daya - haan! Please hume aapki help chahiye…..aapko jo kuch bhi pata hai please hume bataiye….ek masoom bachi ki jindagi ka sawal hai….

Old Man - mai aapki kuch bhi madad kar paau to mujhe bahut khusi hogi…..sir vo dekhiye…. mene apni shop mai ye spy camera laga kar rakha hai….shayad isse aapko kuch madad mil jaaye….

Daya (happily) - Great….thank you so much uncle….

Old man gave him the footage of that day…and they went again to the bureo...with the help of the video they succeeded in getting that man's photo…..

Acp - Abhijeet! Ye photo humare saare khabariyo mai distribute karwa do….kahi na kahi se kuch na kuch to jarur pata chalega iss aadmi ke baare mai….aur Daya tum…..tum ye photo jaake Shreya ko dikhao….shayad vo jaanti ho iss aadmi ko….pichle ek saal se vo eye gang ke liye kaam kar rahi hai shayad iss aadmi ko jaanti ho vo….

Daya nodded his head and went to talk to Shreya…..Shreya was seating on the chair covering her face with her palms….Daya went close to her…

Daya - Shreya?

Shreya looked at him.…her eyes were full of tears….Daya couldn't see her in such condition….but he couldn't ignore his duty as well…..he somehow managed to control his emotions…..

Daya (showing her the picture) - Shreya! Iss aadmi ko dekho….kya tum isse jaanti ho?

Shreya (wiped her tears) - nahi! Mai isse nahi jaanti..….kaun hai ye aadmi sir?

Daya - issi aadmi ne aaj hume vo call kiya tha...mujhe laga shayad tum isse jaanti ho….anyways ab mai chalta hu tum please apna dhayan rakhna (and he turned to go but stopped on hearing Shreya's Voice)

Shreya - aap meri help karenge Daya sir?

Daya turned to her side…..

Daya (confused) - kaisi help Shreya?

Shreya (crying, folding her hands) - Sir please aap meri yaha se bahar nikalne mai help kar dijiye….uss aadmi ne kaha tha na ki agar mai unn logo ke paas vaapas chali jaau to vo meri beti ko kuch nahi karenge….

Daya (holding her hands) - Kya kar rahi ho tum Shreya! Aise haath mat jodo mere saamne please…mai tumhe aise itna bebas nahi dekh sakta….

Shreya (crying) - please sir meri yaha se bahar nikalane mai madad kar dijiye….mai aapka ahsaan jindagi bhar nahi bhulungi

Daya (angry) - kaisi baate kar rahi ho tum Shreya? Pagal ho gai ho kya?

Shreya (loudly) - haan! Pagal ho gai hu mai…..mujhe sirf apni Diya ki fikar hai aur usske liye chahe mujhe kuch bhi kyu na karna pade mai jarur karungi…..

Daya (holding her shoulder) - mai samajh sakta hu Shreya! Please sambhalo apne aap ko….kuch nahi hone dunga mai tumhari beti ko…..tumhe mujh par bharosa hai na?

Shreya - pata nahi meri bachi kaisi haalat mai hogi….aur agar unn logo ne meri Diya ko kuch kar diya to…..Nahi meri Diya ko kuch nahi ho sakta (she started crying very badly)

Daya's eyes filled with tears seeing her in such condition…..he immediately hugged her in order to comfort….

Shreya (hitting on his chest) - meri bachi ko kuch nahi hona chahiye Daya…..please usse kuch nahi hona chahiye

Daya (patting her head) - shhhh! Kuch nahi hoga tumhari beti ko... Kuch nahi hone dunga mai tumhari Diya ko (he broke the hug and realised she was unconscious by now)

Daya (worried,patting her cheeks) - Shreya! Aankhe kholo Shreya….. (he carried her in his arms in bridal style and went outside the bureo….he carried her in his car and headed towards the hospital)

Doctor checked her and after some time came out….

Daya (worriedly) - vo thik to hai na doctor?

Doctor - don't worry sir! Vo bilkul thik hai….shayad kamjori ki vajah se chakkar aa gaya hoga….now please excuse me (and he left)

Daya - Purvi! Tum Shreya par najar rakhna…..abhi Freddy ka call aaya tha….uss aadmi ke thikane ka pata chal gaya hai mujhe jaana hoga (And he went)

He went to Virar….where Freddy told him to come.…

Daya - kaha rehta hai vo aadmi! Freddy?

Freddy - sir! Vo 18number kholi mai rehta hai….paas wali gali mai….Mai aapka hi wait kar raha tha...

Daya - to der kis baat ki….chalo chalte hai (and they started walking towards that person's house)

After walking for 5minutes they reached there…..Daya knocked on the door and a man opened the door….he was the same man whose photo they found in CCTV footage….Daya's anger was on its peak seeing that man.…he angrily holded his neck from back side

Daya (angrily) - to tu hai vo chuha….jo itni der tak apne beel mai chupke badi badi baate kar raha tha….ab mai tujhe batata hu ki CID cheez kya hai?

Man (scared) - mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir….mene to bass vahi kiya jo mujhse karne ko kaha gaya tha….

Daya (holding his cheeks with full pressure) - bata…kisne kaha tha vo call karne ke liye…..

Man (stammering) - vo….vo (but before he could say anything he kept his ring in his mouth and died on the spot because of poison which was applied on his ring)

Daya (angry) - dammit! Humare saamne marr gaya ye.… (he angrily banged his hand on the wall)

Freddy (worried) - ab hume uss aadmi ke baare mai kaise pata chalega sir?

Daya ( tensed) - mai bhi vahi soch raha hu Freddy…..

Meanwhile he got a call from Abhijeet….he picked the call

Daya (shocked) - Kya?

Freddy (worriedly) - kya hua sir? Sab thik to hai?

Daya (tensed) - Shreya…Shreya hospital se bhaag gai…

A/N - finally done with this chapter…bataiyega jarur ki aapko pasand aaya ya nahi? Acha ab chalti hu…..duaaon mai yaad rakhna :p 


	4. Chapter 4

Daya was driving the car towards the hospital….he was very worried about Shreya….

Daya (in mind) - ye tumne kya kar diya Shreya? Tumne yaha se bhagke khudke liye aur mushkile khadi kar di hai! Ae bhagwan Shreya jaha bhi ho bass thik ho…..

Finally he reached the hospital.….he went to the ward where Purvi was admitted…..

Daya (worriedly) - Purvi tum thik to ho? Aur kaise hua ye sab?

Purvi (crying) - I am sorry sir….mai apni duty dhang se nahi kar paayi!

Daya - please Purvi rona band Karo! Aur batao Shreya yaha se bhagi kaise?

Purvi (crying) - sir mai Shreya ke room ke bahar hi khadi thi…..jab ussko hosh aaya to mai andar gai…..ussne kaha ki usse chakkar aa rahe hai! Mai jaise hi usske liye paani lene ke liye moodi ussne mere sar par vase se hamla kar diya aur mai behosh ho gai sir! I am sorry sir maine apni duty dhang se nahi ki….

Daya - tumne apni duty bahut ache se ki hai Purvi…..ab hume ye dhundna hoga ki aakhir Shreya gai kaha hai?

Purvi (wiped her tears) - sir! Hospital ke gate par jo CCTV camera hai shayad vaha se hume kuch clue mil jaaye!

Daya - haaan! ho sakta hai…..hume check Karna hoga….Freddy tum chalo mere saath.….

Purvi (getting up) - mai bhi chalti hu sir!

Daya - nahi Purvi! Tumhe chott lagi hai tum kuch der aaram karo….hum check karte hai

And Daya and Freddy went to the hospital control room to check the CCTV footage…..control room operator started showing them the footage…..in the footage they saw Shreya took a rikshaw from outside the hospital gate and luckily rickshaw's number plate was visible in the camera…..

Daya - Freddy! RTO office mai call karke Pata Karo ki ye rikshaw kiske naam par registered hai…..

Freddy - yess sir! (and he went outside the control room to call the RTO office….while Daya was watching some more footage in order to get some more clues)

After 10minutes Freddy came back…..

Freddy - sir! Vo rickshaw kisi Shyam ke naam par registered hai….aur RTO office se uss Shyam ka number aur address bhi mil gaya hai!

Daya - Good Job Freddy! iss shyam ko call karke dekhte hai….

Freddy nodded his head and dialled Shyam's number…..

Freddy (on call) - Hello! Tum shyam bol rahe ho?

Shyam - haaan mai shyam bol raha hu! Lekin aap kaun bol rahe hai?

Freddy - mai inspector Freddy bol raha hu CID se…..

Shyam (scared) - C….CID! mene kuch nahi kiya sab…..ram kasam mene kuch nahi kiya!

Freddy - dekho Shyam darro mat hum jaante hai tumne kuch nahi kiya…..tum hume sirf itna batao ke ek ghante pehle tumne city hospital se ek ladki ko pick kiya tha jissne red color ka t-shirt pehna hua tha…..hum sirf itna janna chahte hai ki tumne uss ladki ko kaha chodda tha?

Shyam - haan sahab! mene ek ladki ko hospital se uthaya tha….aur vo ladki ko mene andheri mai ek godown hai vaha chodda tha….

Freddy - tum godown ka naam bata sakte ho?

Shyam (thinking) - naam? Haan sahab uss godown ka naam kuch Park Road godown….haaan yahi naam tha uss godown ka…

Freddy - okay! Thank you (and he cut the call) Sir! uss rikshaw wale ne Shreya ko andheri ke Park Road Godown mai drop kiya tha!

Daya (rubbing his chin) - Park Road Godown! Chalte hai…..baaki sab ko bhi inform kar do (and they both went towards the godown….other team members were also reached there)

They started going inside the godown making sure not to make any sound….Daya hided behind a pillar holding his gun in his hand…he saw Shreya pleading to some men….

Shreya (folding hand,crying) - dekho! Tum logo ne jaisa kaha mene vaisa hi kiya….mai vaha se bhaag gai…please meri bachi ko kuch bhi mat Karna….

Man (laughing) - hahhahah! Acha kiya ki tu yaha chali aayi.….hume ye to nahi pata ki teri beti kaha hai lekin itna jarur pata hai ki vo jaha bhi hai thik nahi hai…..aur tune agar humse gaddari karne ki koshish ki to teri beti jaan se jaayegi…

Shreya (crying) - nahi please meri beti ko kuch mat karna! Tum log jo kahoge mai Karne ke liye taiyar hu….

Man (throwing a gun towards her) - ye le gun utha! Aur apna ye rone dhone ka natak humare saamne mat kar….boss ka jaise hi agla order milega tumhe bata diya jaayega ki tumhe kya karna hai!

Meanwhile Pankaj was coming inside….he didn't noticed a metal rod which was kept in the middle and tumbled on it…..men got alert by the sound….

Men (loudly) - kaun hai yaha par? Bahar niklo

Daya (coming out,pointing gun) - Zara bhi hoshiyari mat karna varna acha nahi hoga…..

Men (pointing gun,laughing) - hahhahha! Inspector Daya! Gun niche rakh (angrily) varna teri iss maasuka ki khopdi udaa dunga mai (pointing the gun at Shreya)

Daya (a little scared) - nahi! Tum aisa kuch nahi karoge….mai gun niche rakh raha hu (he leaned down in order to keep the gun down)

Men - bahut ache! Aaj tak to sirf suna tha humne ki pyaar mai log kuch bhi karne ko taiyar ho jaate hai... Aaj dekh bhi liya... (he looked at Shreya) manna padega bahut pyaar hai tum dono mai….

Daya took the advantage of the moment and picked his gun from the floor and fires a bullet on his legs…meanwhile other members too entered there and arrested all the men…Shreya saw one man hiding behind a pillar pointing a gun towards Daya…..He fires a bullet towards Daya but before it could hit him Shreya came in between and the bullet hits her on her stomach and she fells down on the floor holding her stomach...

Daya (loudly) - Shreya!

He sat on the floor and kept her head on his laps and started patting her cheeks…..

Daya (crying,patting her cheeks) - Shreya please aankhe kholo! Nahi mai tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga…..

Shreya (touching his face,difficulty in speaking) - I…..I (but before she could complete her sentence she got unconscious in his arms)

Daya started crying and hugged her - mai tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga Shreya (he carried her in his arms and rushed her to the hospital)

A/N - I know aaj kuch jyada hi Dareya dose ho gaya :p aaj pura din free thi to socha mere Dareya par hi likhu :D


	5. Chapter 5

Daya was worriedly walking here and there outside the operation theatre….Shreya was inside struggling for her life….Daya was very tensed thinking about Shreya…..her smiling face was flashing in front of his eyes again and again….memories of the time when they were friends, how he never gathered any courage to tell her about his feelings,how she got engaged to Siddharth and left him…..how she took the bullet for him everything was flashing in front of his eyes like a movie…tears were continuously flowing from his eyes…..meanwhile doctor came outside….

Daya (worriedly) - Shreya….Shreya thik hai na doctor?

Doctor - yes she is out of danger now! agar aap usse yaha laane mai thodi si bhi aur der karte to we would have lost her!

Daya took a relief sigh hearing that….

Daya - thank you doctor…..kya mai usse mil sakta hu?

Doctor - haaa! lekin abhi nahi….1ghante mai hum unnhe ward mai shift kar denge fir aap unnse mil sakte hai! Now please excuse me (and the doctor went)

After 1hour -

Daya went inside Shreya's ward….she was laying on the bed with her eyes closed! He sat on the chair and kept a hand on her head…..she opened her eyes….Daya holded her hand with his both hands and kept them near his face….

Daya (with tears) - thank god! tum thik ho…..agar tumhe kuch ho jaata to mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paata….

Shreya's eyes filled with tears she freed her hand and turned her face to other side….

Shreya - kyu aaye hai aap yaha par sir? mai ek criminal hu aur ek criminal ke saath ek CID officer ka koi kaam nahi hai…

.  
Daya - please Shreya! aisi baate mat karo…..i know tum mujjse naaraj ho…hona bhi chahiye!

Shreya (sarcastic smile) - naaraj? mai aapse kaise naaraj ho sakti hu sir….mera koi haq nahi hai aapse naaraj hone ka…

Daya(with tears)- tumhe pura haq hai mujhse naraj hone ka….mujhe saja dene ka!

Shreya(hurt)- saja to mujhe mil rahi hai sir…unn gunaho ki jo mene kabhi kiye hi nahi! Kya galti thi meri kyu meri bachi mujhse cheen li gai? aap vaha par kyu aaye sir? mai kuch na kuch karke apni bachi ko bacha leti… lekin aap to chahte hi nahi honge ki mujhe meri bachi vaapas mile! Hai na?

Daya (angrily) - ye kya bole jaa rahi ho tum Shreya! mai kyu nahi chahunga ki tumhe tumhari beti vaapas mil jaaye….mai puri koshish kar raha hu tumhari beti ko dhundne ke liye! aur mai usse dhundkar tumhare paas jarur vaapas lekar aaunga….ye ek CID officer nahi ek dost ka waada hai tumse!

Shreya (pointing finger) - aapko jo Karna hai kariye sir…lekin agar meri beti ko kuch bhi hua na…kuch bhi! to usske zimmedar sirf aap honge! Sirf aap….

Daya was hurt by her behaviour…..he immediately left the place….

Shreya (crying) - ye sab kyu ho raha hai mere saath! Daya sir se dur hone ke baad meri Diya hi mere liye sab kuch thi lekin usse bhi mujjse durr kar diya gaya….kyu bhagwan! Aakhir kyu?

Daya was driving the car towards the bureo…..he was very angry at himself and very hurt by Shreya's behaviour towards him….

Daya - I promise Shreya….tumhari beti ko dhund kar rahunga mai….chahe usske liye mujhe kuch bhi kyu na karna pade….kuch bhi

He reached the bureo and angrily went towards the room where they have kept Barbosa…..

Barbosa was seating on a chair…his back was towards Daya….hearing Daya's footsteps he started laughing

Barbosa - aao Daya aao….mujhe pura yakin tha ki tum yaha jarur aaoge…aakhir meri madad ki jarurat pad hi gai tum logo ko!

Daya went close to him and angrily holded his collar….

Daya (angrily) - dekh! mere sar par abhi khoon sawar hai… mai kuch bhi kar sakta hu! Kuch bhi….sidhe sidhe bata de kaha chupa ke rakha hai tune Diya ko!

Barbosa started laughing and clapping for him….

Barbosa - hahahhah! bahut acha majak kar lete ho tum Daya….tumhe to koi comedy show join karna chahiye….mai baat karu kisi se tumhare liye?

Daya (loudly) - bakwas band karo apni! aur sidhe sidhe batao ki kaha chupa ke rakha hai tumne Diya ko…. (he again holded his collar)

Meanwhile Acp and Abhijeet came there!

Acp (loudly) - Daya! Kya kar rahe ho chorro usse…

Daya - nahi sir! mai issko nahi chorrunga jab tak ye mujhe Diya ka pata nahi bata deta…..

Acp (angrily) - Daya mene kaha chorro usse….it's an order….

Unwillingly Daya removed his hand from his collar….

Barbosa (clapping) - manna padega tum logo ko….tum logo ka itna dedication aur Daya ka Shreya ke liye pyar dekhkar mai to impress ho gaya….chal issi baat par tujhe mai ek hint deta hu…..

Aankhe hai, Par Andhi Hu,  
Pair hai, Par Langdi hu,  
Muh hai, Par Mon hu,  
Btao mai kon hu? (and he started laughing)

Daya (angrily) - bakwas band kar apni….aur sidhe sidhe bata...Diya kaha hai?

Barbosa - Bass itna hi bata sakta hu….ab tum log apna dimag lagao aur pata karo ki kaha hai tumhari pyari Diya! (and he again started laughing)

Daya banged his hand on the wall angrily and left the room…..Abhijeet too went behind him

Abhijeet - Daya sambhalo khud ko….mai samajh sakta hu ki ye sab itna aasan nahi hai tumhare liye lekin apni personal aur professional life ko mix mat karo…..

Daya (angrily) - mann to karta hai uss barbosa ki jaan le lu…lekin duty ke haatho majboor hu!

Abhijeet - mai samajh sakta hu Daya.….lekin abhi hume ye sochna chahiye ki hum Shreya ke beti ko kaise dhunde…ussne jo paheli bujhai hai ussko suljhane ki koshish karte hai….shayad koi clue mil jaaye!

Daya - tum thik keh rahe ho Abhijeet….ek baar vo vedio fir se dekhte hai jo uss aadmi ne hume bheja tha….shayad ussi se kuch hint mil jaaye!

Abhijeet (biting his lips) - thik keh rahe ho….dekhte hai ek baar!

A/N - done with this chapter…..only 3chapters to go! 


	6. Chapter 6

Abhijeet played the video on his laptop….they watched the video many times but didn't get any clue….

Daya - ek baar aur dekhte hai….hum kuch na kuch to jarur miss kar rahe hai Abhijeet!

Abhijeet played the video again…

Daya - ek minute jara rewind karna!

Abhijeet rewinded the video….Daya asked him to pause the video and zoom at the particular place…

Daya- ye dekho….ye piche box dekh rahe ho iss par kuch likha hai…..

Abhijeet (trying to read) - iss par to kuch KB likha hai!

Daya (thinking) - KB! Kya matlab ho sakta hai isska?

Abhijeet (biting her lips) - vo barbosa ne jo paheli kahi thi ussne kaha tha ussme koi hint hai…..

Daya (trying to solve the riddle) - "aankhe hai par andhi hu,pair hai par langadi hu, Muh hai par mon hu,  
Batao mai kaun hu?" kya matlab ho sakta hai iss paheli ka?

'Doll' a voice came from behind….

Daya and Abhijeet turned and saw Shreya standing along with Purvi….

Daya (confused) - Doll?

Shreya - haan sir abhi aapne jo riddle kahi usska answer Doll hai…..

Abhijeet - Doll! Matlab ki Gudiya….lekin Gudiya ka iss case se kya connection ho sakta hai?

Daya thought something and then searched something on the computer..…

Daya (happily) - Pata chal gaya ki Doll ka kya connection hai iss case se!

Abhijeet (confused) - kya pata chala Daya?

Daya (indicating towards the computer screen) - ye dekho ye vedio mai jo KB likha hai usska matlab hai….Kapoor and Bhatia doll factory…..

Abhijeet (shocked) - Doll Factory?

Daya - Mumbai se bahar bahut saal pehle Kapoor and Bhatia doll manufacturing factory hua karti thi…  
Vaha par aag lagne ki vajah se vo factory saalo pehle band ho gai….

Abhijeet - isska matlab….barbosa ne Diya aur Siddharth ko issi Band padi Gudiya factory mai kidnap karke rakha hai….

Shreya was shocked to hear this…..

Shreya (with tears) - meri Diya? Jaldi chaliye sir….isse pehle ki vo usse vaha se kahi aur gayab kar de….

Daya - hume chalna chahiye Abhijeet…..Purvi tum aur Shreya yahi ruko…. (and they started walking)

Shreya (loudly) - mai bhi chalungi sir….

Daya (looking at her) - nahi Shreya! tum nahi chal sakti humare saath!

Shreya (folding hands,crying) - sir please mujhe saath le chaliye….1saal se mene apni bachi ko nahi dekha hai please mai ab aur nahi ruk sakti! Please sir….

Daya couldn't see her in that condition so he agreed….Abhijeet tried to stop her from coming but all in vain….they went towards the KB doll factory…..when they reached the location…it was covered by two men holding the guns in their hands….they somehow managed to get inside making sure not to make any sounds…they hided behind the pillars! Shreya was shocked to see Siddharth tied with the ropes and a bomb was tied on his stomach….and he was unconscious seating on the chair…

One Man (laughing) - vo CID wale yaha kabhi bhi pahuch jaayenge lekin unnhe Siddharth aur Diya ki laash bhi nasib nahi hogi….

Shreya started crying hearing that….but she covered her mouth with her hands in order to not make any sound….Daya and Abhijeet came out pointing the gun towards the man….

Daya (loudly) - tumhara khel khatam! Chup chap apne aap ko humare hawale kar do….

"Itni bhi jaldi Kya hai Daya Babu….jara apni masuka ki beti se to mil lo" a voice came from behind

Daya turned and saw a man was standing holding a 2years crying baby girl in his arms and placing a gun on her head….

Shreya (crying, going towards the man) -Diya!

Man (pointing the gun towards Shreya) - vahi ruk! Agar aage badhne ki koshish bhi ki to teri beti ki khopdi udaa dunga mai…

Shreya (folding hands,pleading) - nahi! meri bachi ko kuch mat Karna please! Mai tumhare aage haath jodti hu….

Man (laughing) - hahhahha! Bahut ache….ab jara apne saathiyo se bol ki apni gun niche fenk de (while placing the gun again on Diya's head)

Daya (panic) - nahi! Nahi bachi ko kuch mat karna….hum gun niche rakh rahe hai (Daya and Abhijeet both hands up and leaned down to put the guns down)

Man (moving the gun) - ab yaha se bahar jaao….bahar jaao yaha se….

Daya (angrily) - dekho ye tum thik nahi kar rahe ho…..bachi ko chod do!

Man - sunai nahi deta….bahar jaa varna iss bachi ki khopdi udaa dunga (placing the gun on her head)

Daya(worried)- nahi! Nahi hum jaa rahe hai…hum jaa rahe hai!

Other man took all 3 of them out of the factory….the man who was holding Diya make her sit on the floor inside the factory and went out.….Diya was crying very loudly….Shreya's heart was broken into many pieces seeing her daughter in such bad condition….

Man (showing them a remote) - abhi mai jaisa kehta hu vaise karte jaao varna ye mere haath mai jo remote dekh rahe hai! Isska ek button dabate hi uss Siddharth aur Diya ke chitthde udd jaayenge!

Shreya (scared,crying) - nahi! Please meri bachi ko kuch mat karna….tum jo kahoge mai karne ke liye taiyar hu!

Abhijeet and Daya signalled something to each other and slowly started going towards the man…..

Daya (pleading) - dekho tum jo kahoge hum karenge! Lekin uss bachi ko kuch nahi hona chahiye!

Abhijeet kicked on that man's foot and the remote falls down from his hand…..

Shreya (loudly) - Please sir…mat kijiye aisa meri beti ko maar daalenge ye log!

Daya (tightening his grip on man's neck) - kuch nahi hoga tumhari beti ko Shreya….

The man somehow managed to free himself from his grip and succeeded in getting the remote…..Abhijeet came from behind and took the remote from his hand….fighting started between them and the remote falls down on the floor on little distance…while Shreya was continuously pleading to leave the man….she was very scared…she thought to go inside the factory….she ran towards the factory but suddenly the bomb gets blast and the factory shattered into many pieces…it looks like there never existed any factory or building…

Shreya was shattered to see the factory blast.….tears started flowing from her eyes….she was in great shock…she sat on the floor like a statue not moving….only tears were flowing from her eyes….

Daya was shocked to see the scenario….he looked behind and saw other man holding the remote in his hand laughing evilly….Daya didn't know how to react….he was in so much anger he went close to that man and started beating him very badly that he got unconscious….Daya touched his head in disappointment and failure…..he was feeling guilty tears started flowing from his eyes…..he ran towards Shreya….she was still seating on the floor like a statue….

Daya (touching her from her shoulder) - Shreya?

Shreya (loudly) - Diya! (and she started crying very badly shouting Diya's name again and again)

Daya was also crying silently holding his face with his one hand…..Shreya stood up and gave a tight slap on his face

Shreya (pointing finger,loud voice) - aapne! Aapne maara hai meri Diya ko…..aap zimmedar hai meri beti ki maut ke liye!

Daya was shattered to hear this from her….

Shreya (crying) - kyu? Aakhir kyu kiya aapne aisa Daya? Meri beti ko maar daala aapne….maar daala aapne meri beti ko! (she sat on the floor and started crying covering her face with her palms)

Daya (keeping a hand on her shoulder) - please Shreya sambhalo apne aap ko!

Shreya (jerking his hand,shouting) - haath mat lagaiye mujhe…..mai aapko isske liye kabhi maaf nahi karungi Daya….aapki vajah se mene apni Diya (words struck in her mouth) I Hate You…..nafrat karti hu mai aapse…chale jaaaiye yaha se….chale jaaiye! (she again started crying)


	7. Chapter 7

Shreya was crying very badly shouting Diya's name while Daya was just helpless he didn't know how to handle the situation….he was also crying silently he was feeling guilty and responsible for Diya's death…meanwhile Shreya heard voice of crying coming from her behind….she turned to her back side and was shocked to see Siddharth standing holding Diya in his arms…..Shreya's happiness was on its peak seeing Diya alive….she ran towards Siddharth and took the baby girl in her arms and started kissing her on her face…

Shreya (crying,hugging the baby) - meri Diya….mumma bahut darrr gai thi….

The baby stopped crying as soon as Shreya holded her in her arms….may be she is familiar with this touch she felt safe in her arms….Daya was shocked to see Siddharth he went close to him….

Daya (shocked) - ye sab hua kaise? I mean tum bahar kaise nikle?

Siddharth - actually jab tum log andar aaye to mujhe hosh aa gaya tha….jaise hi sab log vaha se bahar gaye mene jaise taise apni rasiya kholi aur bomb blast hone se pehle hi Diya ko lekar vaha se bhag gaya….

Shreya (with tears) - Siddharth tumne aaj tak mujh par bahut saare ahsaan kiye hai lekin aaj jo tumne kiya hai usske liye mere paas words nahi hai ki mai tumhe kaise thank you kahu….aaj tumne mujhe meri jeene ki vajah vaapas lautayi hai…mai tumhara ye ahsaan jindagi bhar nahi bhulungi (she folded her hands but Siddharth hold them)

Siddharth - ye tum kya kar rahi ho Shreya! mene tum par koi ahsaan nahi kiya hai….dost hu tumhara itna haq to banta hai…

Shreya (crying) - meri vajah se tum bhi iss musibat mai pad gaye please mujje maaf kar dena!

Siddharth (smiling) - ab jo hua usse bhul jaao….ab tumhari Diya tumhare paas hai….now please don't cry (he wiped her tears)

Daya was feeling very hurt seeing them together….he folded his hands in front of Shreya in order to apologize….

Daya (with tears) - meri vajah se tumhare pati aur tumhari beti ki jaan khatre mai pad gai thi…ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena Shreya! ab mai chalta hu… (he touched Diya's face lovingly and then turned to go but stopped on hearing Siddharth's voice)

Siddharth (loudly) - Daya! aaj bhi vahi galti dohra rahe ho jo tumne 3saal pehle ki thi….

Daya turned to him and looked at him with questioning eyes….Siddharth smiled and went close to him and kept a hand on his shoulder….

Siddharth - Shreya meri wife nahi hai….

Daya was hell shocked to hear this…he looked at Shreya she was standing holding Diya in her hand bowing her head down…

Daya (shocked) - ye tum kya keh rahe ho? meri aankho ke saamne tum dono ki sagai hui thi….Shreya ne CID se ye keh kar resign kiya tha ki vo tumse shadi karke jaa rahi hai yaha se….

Siddharth (assuring) - haaan humari sagai jarur hui thi lekin humari shadi nahi hui….humari sagai ke baad mene notice kiya Shreya humesha dukhi rehti thi….mene usse kabhi khush nahi dekha humari sagai ke baad….mujhse raha nahi gaya aur mene uss se usski udaasi ki vajah puch li….par vo thi ki kuch batane ko taiyar hi nahi thi…mere bahut baar puchne par ussne mujje bata diya ki vo kisi aur se pyaar karti hai….

Daya didn't know how to react….he decided to keep quiet and listen the whole story…

Siddharth (keeping the hand on Daya's shoulder) - Shreya humesha se sirf tumse pyaar karti aayi hai Daya…ussne mujhse sagai to kar li thi lekin fir bhi ussko kahi na kahi umeed thi ki ab to shayad tum usse kahoge ki tum bhi uss se pyaar karte ho..…lekin tum nahi keh paaye….…humesha vo issi umeed ke saath bureo aati thi ki shayad aaj to tum usse keh doge lekin vo din kabhi nahi aaya aur fir ek din usse bhi ye ahsaas ho gaya ki tum shayad uss se kabhi nahi keh paaoge aur vo bhi koshish karte karte thak gai thi…Shreya ne mujjse kaha ki vo yaha se kahi durr jaana chahti hai isliye Bangalore mai main jis company mai kaam karta tha vaha ke boss se mene baat ki aur vo Shreya ko job dene ke liye maan gaye...…mene humari sagai tod di….aur Shreya bhi Bangalore aa gai tumhe bhulana chahti thi vo lekin ye kabhi ho hi nahi paaya….tumhari yaade Shreya ko tumhe bhulne hi nahi de rahi thi vo bahut dukhi rehti thi aur fir ek din Diya usski jindagi mai aayi….Diya ke aane ke baad jaise usse jine ki ek nayi vajah naya maksad mil gaya tha...Diya ke aane ke baad vo khush rehne lagi thi….

Daya was not understanding what he is saying….Siddharth continued…

 ***Flashback Starts***

Shreya was very sad after she left Daya….she even forgot how to smile she always used to keep busy herself in her work so she could forgot Daya but she knew this will not be a easy task…one Day Shreya was passing from her building campus there she heard voice of a crying baby….…the voice was coming from a nearby dustbin she went close to the dustbin and was shocked to see a newly born baby girl wrapping with the cloth….she was crying very badly….Shreya didn't know what to do She picked the baby girl in her arms….She felt something different when she holded the girl…..she took the baby girl to her home she tried every possible way to find her parents….she even took the help of the police but she couldn't find her parents…Shreya felt some connection towards that baby….she decided to keep the baby with her….over a time she developed a great bond with the baby girl and she started taking care of her like her own baby…..the baby gave her the feeling of becoming a mother…She gave new meanings to Shreya's life…..later Shreya completed all the formalities and adopted the baby legally and she gave her the name 'Diya'

 ***Flashback Ends***

Daya (shocked) - kya? Diya! Shreya ki beti nahi hai?

Siddharth (smiling) - Diya! Shreya ki hi beti hai…bass fark sirf itna hai ki ussne Diya ko janam nahi diya….lekin Diya se vo apni jaan se bhi jyada pyaar karti hai….Diya ki sagi maa ne to usse paida hote hi kachre ke dabbe mai fenk diya tha lekin Shreya ne ussko ek nayi jindagi di hai….

Shreya (interupprting) - mene nahi Diya ne mujhe nayi jindagi di hai….sirf janam dene se hi koi maa nahi ban jaata! Meri Diya ne mujhe iss duniya ka sabse khubsurat ahsaas diya hai Maa banne ka ahsaas…..meri Diya mere liye sabkuch hai sabkuch (and saying this she hugged Daya more tightly)

Daya was shocked to discover the truth….his Shreya is not married he was very happy with this thought…..he wanted to hug her…he wanted to tell her how much he love her but was not sure how to say this!

A/N - I don't understand why you people hate Siddharth so much! one of the guest reviewed that this story is not good just because Siddharth is in this story….I know this story is not good I wrote this story only on the request of my friend Bandana!  
If you don't liked the story you are feel free to share your views….i just want to know how many of you liked or disliked this story!  
Only one last chapter is remaining…


	8. Chapter 8

Freddy and Purvi was holding the toys and was trying to cheer up Diya….she was continuously crying Since Shreya went with Acp sir to complete some formalities related to case….

Purvi - Diya beta please chup ho jaao….ye dekho ye khilona kitna pyaara hai na bilkul aapke jaisa (she showed her a toy and tried to cheer her up)

But Diya was not ready to listen anything she was continuously crying….meanwhile Daya came there….

Daya - kya hua Purvi! Diya itna kyu ro rahi hai?

Purvi - dekhiye na sir chup hi nahi ho rahi hai….shayad Shreya ko miss kar rahi hai vo acp sir ke saath gayi hai….

Daya went close to Diya and lifted her up in his arms…and to everyone's shock she stopped crying and silently kept her head on his shoulder….

Purvi (shocked) - arre wah sir ye to aapke goud mai aate hi chup ho gai!

Daya was shocked too but he felt really happy to hold Diya in his arms….he felt like he is holding his own daughter..…meanwhile Shreya entered in the bureo along with acp sir…

Acp (happily) - Shreya par jitne bhi charges the vo sab hata diye gaye hai….ussne jo bhi kiya tha apni beti ko bachane ke liye kiya tha isliye uss par koi charges nahi lagenge….

Everyone were very happy to hear the news and specially Daya….

Shreya (smiling) - thank you sir….

She went near Daya and took Diya from his arms….as soon as she separated Diya from Daya she started crying….Shreya was very shocked to see all this…..she looked at Daya and then averted her eyes…she holded Diya in her arms and turned to go but stopped on hearing Daya's voice….

Daya - please mat jaao Shreya!

Shreya(angrily) - kyu ruku mai yaha Daya? Kiske liye ruku! Mera yaha koi nahi hai….mai aaj hi Diya ko lekar Bangalore laut jaaungi!

Daya (with tears) - mere liye ruk jaao….mai tumhare bina nahi reh sakta Shreya….. (he went near her and holded her hands)

Shreya was shocked at his sudden act….while others were very happy to see the scenario…..

Daya bent down on his knees holding her hands….

Daya (with tears) - jaanta hu Shreya! Mene bahut der laga di ye kehne mai…..lekin mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu Shreya….ye 3saal mene tumhare bina kaise gujare hai sirf mai hi jaanta hu….ek bhi din aisa nahi gaya jab mene tumhe yaad na kiya ho…..I Love You Shreya! Will You Please Marry me? Kya tum mujhse shadi karogi? mujhe Diya ka papa kehlane ka haq dogi! Please?

Shreya was stunned to hear his proposal she didn't know how to react tears formed in her eyes…..but she immediately freed her hand…

Shreya (with tears) - nahi Daya! mai aapse shadi nahi kar sakti…..aapne bahut der kar di ye kehne mai….aap jaante hai mene iss pal ka bahut intzar kiya hai aur aaj jab ye pal aaya hai to pata nahi kyu mujhe khusi nahi ho rahi hai…..

Daya (with tears) - please Shreya mai jaanta hu mene aaj tak jo bhi kiya hai mai gunahgaar hu tumhara…..tumhare ek ek aansu ka zimmedar hu mai…..tum mujhe jo chaho vo saja de sakti ho lekin please mujhe tumse durr rehne ki saja mat do…..mai tumhare bina nahi reh sakta Shreya!

Shreya (angry,hurt)- kyu? Kyu nahi reh sakte aap mere bina? Pichle 3saal se reh hi rahe hai na to aage bhi reh lenge….I am sorry I can't marry you (and she left the Bureo with Diya)

Daya was still standing there tears were flowing from her eyes…..Abhijeet came close to him and kept a hand on his shoulder….

Abhijeet (trying to console) -usska gussa ekdam jaayaz hai Daya….pichle 3saalo mai ussne jo saha hai usska hum andaaza bhi nahi laga sakte….gussa hai lekin maan jaayegi!

Acp - Abhijeet bilkul thik keh raha hai Daya! Tumhe ussko manana chahiye…

Daya - aap log bilkul thik keh rahe hai sir….mai Shreya ko kaise bhi karke mana ke rahunga (and he left the bureo)

Daya reached Shreya's house….she was packing her bags and Diya was playing with her toys seating on the floor…..Daya was holding a bouquet and a ring box in his hand….he went close to Diya…..Diya was looking happy to see him she was forwarding her hand towards him offering him her toys….he smiled and kissed on her cheeks…..Shreya saw him

Shreya (angrily) - aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?

Daya went close to her and handed her the bouquet….

Daya (holding his ears) - I am really sorry Shreya….please mujhe maaf kar do….

Shreya looked at him in disbelief then throw the bouquet on the floor angrily…..she gave a tight slap on his cheeks….Daya was shocked at her sudden act but he didn't said anything….

Shreya (holding his collar) - aapko kya lagta hai ye phool ye gifts dene se aapki galtiyo ki maafi mil jaayegi aapko! Aapko andaaja bhi nahi hai ki mene ye 3saal kaise gujaare hai….aapke bina ek ek din kitni mushkil se gujaara hai mene….kyu Daya kyu kiya aapne aisa? Kitna intzaar kiya mene aapka…. (she kept her head on his chest and started crying)

Daya (with tears) - jaanta hu bahut galtiya ki hai mene but I promise aage se kabhi aisa kuch nahi karunga jisse tumhe ya Diya ko jara si bhi taklif pahuche….I am sorry Shreya! I Love You

Shreya couldn't take this anymore she hugged him tightly and started crying….Daya too hugged him thru both were crying…..

"Papa" they heard Diya's voice….

They separated from the hug hearing her voice….Shreya was shocked to hear the word papa from her mouth it was her first word which she heard since she got kidnapped when she was only 1year old….Daya was very happy to hear the word papa from her mouth...they both went close to her and sat on the floor….

Daya (happy tears) - ek baar fir se kaho!

But this time she didn't said anything…they both tried many times but she didn't speak again….

Shreya (happy tears) - aapko pata hai Daya mene ye pehla word suna hai isske muhh se….aur issne mumma nahi Papa kaha….ab jab Diya ne aapko papa maan liya hai to mai kaun hoti hu mana karne wali….

Daya was very happy to hear this he immediately hugged her….he removed the ring from the box and slipped it in her hands…They brushed their forehead….Meanwhile Diya started crying…...They both laughed looking at each other….Daya stood up and lifted Diya in his arms….They both kissed on Diya's cheeks together and shared a family hug…

*THE END*

A/N - finally this story ends here….one last time please review guys!


End file.
